1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device housing, and in particular, to a device housing of a light source.
2. Description of Related Art
A projector is a display device for producing large-size images. An imaging principle of the projector is to convert an illuminating beam produced by a light source module to an image beam through a light valve, and projecting the image beam to a screen or a wall through a lens, to form an image. With the progress of the projecting technology and the reducing of the manufacturing cost, the use of the projector has been expanded from commercial use to domestic use.
The projector may provide light rays needed for projection with a light emitting diode (LED) light source or a laser light source. Taking the laser light source as an example, a laser light source module of the projector on the market could be easily detached, such that people with bad intention may take out the laser light source for other use, which may hurt the human body. Therefore, if the laser light source has such a design that the laser light source could only be detached in a particular manner, the situation that the laser light source is taken out for other use could be prevented.
In Taiwan Patent No. 201019032, a laser projecting system is disclosed, which consists of multiple laser light sources, a light convergence module, an image generation module, a lens, a diffusion module, and a projection lens. In Taiwan Patent No. M377045, a fixing module is disclosed, which is used for fixing a device housing by means of a magnetic force of a magnet. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,641,793, it discloses an approach to fix two parts by a magnet. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,376,379, a technology for releasing a fixing status of two components by a magnetic force is disclosed.